


(with you) i’d dance in a storm

by flosrobur



Series: HQSwift Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 1, Fluff, HQSwift Week 2020, Iwaizumi Hajime - mention, Kinda Kid Fic, M/M, Sawamura Daichi - mention, Slice of Life, oisuga, rainy day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosrobur/pseuds/flosrobur
Summary: where suga drags tooru to play under the rainhqswift week 2020, day 1: fearless
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: HQSwift Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923571
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34
Collections: Haikyuu x Taylor Swift Week 2020





	(with you) i’d dance in a storm

**Author's Note:**

> in case it isn't obvious, this lil drabble is inspired by [fearless](https://open.spotify.com/track/2okho7vU7Nsq1UZD0kgIMi) and i really just wanted litol oisuga
> 
> enjoy! <3

Suga doesn’t know what gets into him, but he pulls Tooru by the wrist and drags him to the lobby. The clouds are gray and everything is silent, like the whole world is holding its breath to see what happens next. When the first few drops of rain falls, Suga reaches out his hand and splashes the water against his face.

“Tooru, look!” He points at the sky, “It’s raining. Let’s head outside.”

“Kou-chan!” Tooru complains, dragging the vowels against his tongue, “I didn’t bring an umbrella, we’re gonna get wet and we still have to head to the next period.”

Suga shakes his head, the side of his eyes crinkling because of the wide grin on his face, “We can skip class. Just this once. C’mon, Hajime and Daichi will cover for us.”

Tooru, knowing he could not convince Suga otherwise, lets out a defeated sigh, “I didn’t bring extra clothes today.” He pouts.

“Nevermind that,” Suga flicks his wrist through the air, “the last time we played in the rain we were 10. I wanna do that again.”

A beat passes. Tooru, pouting deeper. The rain, falling harder. Suga, smiling wider.

Tooru glares at the beauty mark on Suga’s right eye and huffs, “Fine!”

There is something about the way Suga’s eyes light up that convinces Tooru he made the right decision.

Suga takes Tooru by the wrist once again, grinning like a child who got permission to play in the rain for the first time, and runs to the direction of the open space. Usually, student’s could be found loitering in the area, but because of the rain — and the fact that everyone is probably in class — leaves the space for Suga and Tooru’s enjoyment.

“Did you even text Daichi and Iwachan?” Tooru furrows his eyes at Suga. 

Suga responds with a cheeky smile, “Okay maybe I missed one tiny detail.”

Tooru rolls his eyes, but smiles anyway, “They’ll figure it out.”

  
  
The day after, Daichi and Hajime find their friends confined in their beds with fever.


End file.
